Not Seen
by Carerra Os
Summary: One Shot Slash WufieQuatre 5x4 A Wufie and Quatre getting together.


**Not Seen**

**Title:** Not Seen

**Author:** Me (SqurlieJack)

**Ratting:** Pg-13

**Genre:** Romance/Dram/Angst

**Warning:** Slash

**Summary:** A Wufie and Quatre getting together.

Wufie and the other five young men were laughing in front of the fire place, in relaxed comfortable silence. Heero was on the couch with Duo's head laying in his lap, with one of his outstretched arm in Trowa's lap. Trowa's head was leaning on Heero's shoulder. Quatre and Zeachs were sitting close looking through a magazine, the two had gotten close over the past year. Wufie on the other hand only sat there watching the others mostly Quatre.

**Beep, Beep, Beep**

****

The small Arabians head shot up at the sound, before he ran of towards the kitchen leaving a chuckling Zeachs.

"What's so funny Zeachs?" Duo asked as he lifted his head from Heero's lap.

"Just laughing at Quatre, why?" Asked the long haired blonde a grin on his face.

"Just wondering." The stated violet eyed boy. "You two seem to be getting offal close, wana tell us something." A grin on his face as he cheesily twitched his eyebrows subjectively, Zeachs chuckled before answering.

"I'm afraid his heart belongs to another." All there eyes were wide except Wufie's whom closed his.

"Who?!" Asked Duo after getting over the shock, he Heero and Trowa had all assumed that Quatre and Zeachs were together.

"I can't tell you that, I told him I wouldn't." Zeachs said smiling "But its someone we all know."

"Is he into guys or girls?" Trowa asked petting Duo's hair.

"I'm not telling you that either." Zeachs said laughing.

"Anyone want milk and cookies?" Quatre asked walking in with a tray of the offered milk and cookies, setting it on the coffee table.

"So Quatre who do we know that you like, but only told Zeachs?" Duo asked a mischievous grin plastered on his face. Out of surprise Quatre dropped the glass of milk he was holding, his eyes big, cheeks a flame he ran from the room.

"What the hell did you do that for!" Yelled Zeachs glaring at Duo.

"What it was a good question." Duo stated innocently.

"Your such an idiot sometimes! It's Quatre he's shy, and scared that he wont be liked the same way, shit he's scared of being rejected, do you even know him at all!" Yelled Zeachs getting up and going outside into the snow covered yard leaving a dumb founded Duo.

"He's right you know." Heero said "He is like that just we haven't seen it since he started hanging out with Zeachs it's weird though."

"What is?' Duo asked looking into his lovers blue eyes.

"He used to be all open, and now he hides it all." He said a frown on his face.

"Don't frown." Trowa said nuzzling Heero's neck, making the Japans young man smile. Wufie got up walking out of the room startling the other three.

"What's his problem he looks mad, or something." Said Duo shaking his head.

"I think he likes Q." Trowa stated smiling.

"No way, it's Wufie he likes Poe" Duo said astonished.

"I agree with Trowa and I think Q likes him too. Haven't you seen the way Wufie looks at him when he thinks no ones looking, or how Quatre blushes when Wufie's name is mentioned or he walks into a room. The only problem is neither of them know." Heero said in a solemn tone. "But I think Wufie might have realized he's the one that Quatre likes." Heero stated smiling.

"Why do you think that?" Duo asked tilting his head to the side, Heero and Trowa were both smiling.

"Because love, when Zeachs was talking his eyes never left Wufie." Trowa stated.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

****

****

Wufie walked up the staircase heading to his room, ready for a nap to calm his head, when he heard crying. He walked a little further and found Quatre crying on his bed, clinging to a stuffed black dragon. Wufie had given it to the blonde that year for Christmas It had taken him the most time to find something for the blonde Arabian. Then after having purchased it he wasn't sure the blonde would like it, it was the first time he had feelings for Quatre.

Walking into the room Wufie sat down on the bed next to Quatre, who didn't seem to notice. Wufie smiled down warmly down at the blonde before touching his cheek causing Quatre to start. Quatre's head shot up and he turned his head to see Wufie, his eyes going wide, tears still streaming down his pale slender face.

"Why are you crying little one?" Wufie asked in a soft voice coming closed to the blonde. Quatre didn't say anything, he was to shocked to think or move properly. He was more shocked when Wufie pressed there lips together.

At first Quatre didn't do anything but then his eyes fluttered closed, as Wufie's warm tong slip over his lips causing him to moan. He tasted like strawberries and chocolate, it worked for the small Arabian, to Quatre the dark haired boy tasted like warm spiced apples.

As the kiss continued Wufie's hands went under Quatre's shirt one rubbing his back and the other in platinum blonde hair. Quatre's arms went up and encircled the Asian boys neck, as Wufie leaned into him making him lay back on the bed with Wufie on top of him. as there lips separated there eyes meet, Quatre's own blue scared but content, Wufie's shone with happiness over getting what he finally wanted. He moved his hands and undid the buttons of Quatre's shirt kissing down the pale chest, he was about to undo the blondes pants when the Arabian burst into tears.

Wufie was extremely confused to say the least, one moment Quatre was slightly scared but quite fine with the situation, next he's in tears , Having nothing better to do he scoped the petit blonde up, holding him close to his chest, rocking the skiing figure slowly.

"What's the matter my angel?" Wufie cooed in a soft voice.

"I'm sorry... but I'm not ready." Quatre sobbed out, trying to move away form the Asian, Wufie only held rightly to the weeping blonde.

"Shh... stop crying, I'll wait forever if I have to." Wufie said smiling softly in the Arabians hair.

"Really?" The Arabian asked smiling. Wufie shook his head 'yes' letting go of the blonde buttoning his shirt back up, then grabbing the Arabians hand and leading him back down the stairs and into the living room.

In the living room Trowa, Heero and Duo were almost a sleep when Wufie and Quatre walked in.

Wufie walked over to the chair he had been sitting in earlier, pulling Quatre over with him. This got all three boys eyes open. Wufie sat down pulling Quatre into his lap. "I think we missed something." Trowa whispered to Heero and Duo whom nodded there heads in agreement.

**A/N:** Hope you liked I wrote this about a year and a half ago, Pleas read and Review.


End file.
